Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark
Note: This game is currently in the middle of a reboot. Most if not all previous content of this game will be changed. Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark is a game by Lily8763cp Studios. The game is actually two games, with both versions having certain plants and zombies exclusive only to a certain version (at least, in the main version.) Description Light Version Dr. Zomboss is planning to use his new machine to bind the whole world in darkness and never let anyone else see the sun! Using both old and new plants, you must stop him! Use new plants, including the exclusive Light-shroom, Mirrorguama Palm and more to stop Zomboss! Dark Version Dr. Zomboss is planning to use his new machine to blind the whole world with light and have the world burn to a crisp! Using both old and new plants, you must stop him! Use new plants, including the exclusive Shadow-shroom, Bloodleaf and more to stop Zomboss! Plants Click here! Zombies Click here! Special Mechanics Dark Dynasty and Bright Battleground Dark Dynasty and Bright Battleground are the "endless" zones in the Light and Dark version. Both are unlocked after beating the fifth world, with Dark Dynasty being unlocked in the Light version and Bright Battleground in the Dark version. As the player completes more levels, the player can be shown zombies that normally appear in the other version as they will appear in these endless zones and the player can unlock version exclusive plants from the other version. Store The "store" in this game is slightly different than the store from the previous games, to see more info about it, click here. Gates Gates from pre 1.7 Plants vs. Zombies 2 return in this game, with there always being 2 per world, with 3 themed challenge levels, ending with a Plant being unlocked. There's 14 gates in total, with the tutorial and Blinding Battlefield lacking gates. 3 keys are given for free from Day 5 of Meteor Mountain, Jagged Jungle, and New Zombie City, with the rest being buyable from the store. Up to 11 keys can be bought, to prevent the player from buying unusable keys. Gate Levels - *Flower Fields - **SOS - 3 Save our Seeds themed levels with Escape Root pre picked. Every time, the Plants are located on row 5, columns 1, 3, and 5. Escape Root is unlocked when the levels are complete. ***Level 1 - Peashooters ***Level 2 - Sunflowers ***Level 3 - Potato Mine *Gloomy/Glowing Forest - *Warm Waterways - *Frozen Fear (Dark version only) - *Flaming Fright (Light version only) - *Meteor Mountain - *Jagged Jungle - **Unknown Darkness (Dark version only)/Shining Light (Light version only) - 3 levels that lock the player to only using Shadow or Light plants, depending on the version. Conceal-mint or Enlighten-mint are unlocked, depending on the version. All main game Plants are always allowed, while premiums, gate, or travel log Plants can be used if obtained prior, though Conceal-mint/Enlighten-mint are pre selected on Level 3. *New Zombie City - Travel Log The Travel Log houses bonus levels. Many of them are contained in sets that can be freely replayed when the quest is complete while some of them are singular levels. Rewards depend on the length of the quest. *1 level - 2,000 coins *3 levels - 5,000 coins *5 levels - 5,000 coins and 20 gems *10 levels - New plant or 80 gems Story The game starts with the player reading a note, which had replaced the newspaper for the day, reading. "Greetings humans, Your time is almost up. When my device is complete, you'll never see the sky the same way again, and no Plant, humans or Dave will stop us! I just felt it'd only be polite to warn you humans so you'll simply give up peacefully. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss" The player heads to Crazy Dave's house, where, like the note suggested, he isn't there. Instead there is two children, who introduce themselves as Dave's niece, Patrice Blazing, and her friend Nate Timely. The two just recently arrived and thus only just recently became aware of Crazy Dave's disappearance, but acknowledge stopping Zomboss is likely the priority. The tutorial is offered, which can either be done or avoided. Either way, it is decided to head to the nearby Flower Fields, in hope that if they can't find Crazy Dave, some powerful Plants can be found instead. Areas *Player's House (Tutorial) (3 levels) *Flower Fields (15 levels) *Gloomy Forest (Dark version only)/Glowing Forest (Light version only) (25 levels) *Warm Waterways (30 levels) *Frozen Fear (Dark Version only)/Flaming Fright (Light Version only) (35 levels) *Meteor Mountains (35 levels) *Jagged Jungle (35 levels) *New Zombie City (50 levels) (starts with 10 levels then splits into 10 levels per side, 5 boss levels instead of usual 1 with 1 boss battle per side and 1 after all 4 paths are cleared) *Blinding Battlefield (8 boss levels, first 7 are stronger version of the original 7 bosses and the last boss level is the final boss) Gallery Old Plants vs. Zombies Light and Dark Background.png|Background for the game (note:Rotobaga, Red Stinger, Mooflower, A.K.E.E. and Starfruit all belong to Popcap) Triva *Its the first Plants vs. Zombies game to have multiple versions. Category:Games by Lily8763cp Category:Games Category:Unfinished Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark